Iason Sister
by hopetess
Summary: Iason finds his lost sister at a pet action up for sale. I hope you like it R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Iason was walking into the pet action when he noticed something that caught his eye. It was one of the pets that where being sold. He was there with Roual as soon as they say the pet. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. They know that wasn't a pet. She was not supposed to be there in the first place, because she was a Blondie. None other than his own sister Isana Mink that he hasn't seen since they were kids. His father had told him that she was taking, and not to worry about her anymore that she was no longer your sister.

He notes that she had cuts and browses on her body and face. Iason just could not let that happen. Even thought he all ready had a pet he didn't care. He walks into the action and places a big on the pet. No one elates places a bid on the pet, because they know they would never win if Iason Mink really wanted that pet. The pet was taken down from the stage. Then handed over the pet to Iason and Roual. The pet was so weak that she just collapses in Iason arms.

Iason picks her up and takes her back to his penthouse. Where Riki was waiting for him to come home. Iason comes in the penthouse with her in his arms also with Roual behind him. Iason put her on the couch very gently.

"Roual get me the first aid kit we need to clean her up." Iason asked.

"Yes of course Iason."

Right as Roual left the room Riki came into the living room. He looked at the couch, and stopped in the tracks. He ran over to the couch.

"Isana what happened to you?" Riki yelled.

"Riki you know who she is?"

"Of course I know who she is she lived next to me and Guy. In the same apartments as us. She lived with the leader of the underground. She was always so nice to us. She would always make us dinner for us. I always found it weired that there was a blond woman living in the slums, but Kyo told us that not to worry about it. Just to take care of her. So we did what we were told."

That is when Roual came back in the room with the first aid kit. As he was going over to the couch. She was waking up. She shot up from the couch. She says Riki and ran over to him, and up her arms around him than started to cry.

"Riki take me home. I want to go home. Can you take me home Kyo will be worried about me?"

"I can't that will be up to Iason. Isana tell me how did you get this way?" He walked her back over to the couch.

"Well I was walking home, and these men took me. They told me that I would be a get pet, but I tried to fight. They must have given me something because the next thing I know I was chained up and naked. They would bet me when I wouldn't do what I was told. So they would keep me drugged. The last thing I remember is being pulled into the can, and I don't remember anything elates from then on." She turns her head and sees Iason and Roual looking at her. "Iason Roual what and who did I get here?"

"Well Isana you where put up for action as a pet." Iason told her.

"Ok than do I have to stay as your pet or can I go home. I really want to go home. I don't live in this world anymore. Not since our father sold me to a War Lord on Alfa Zen. I finally get back here to find out. Than I was no longer your sister. I was in an ally crying and that is how Kyo found me. I have been with him ever since." Isana explained.

"What would make you think I wouldn't want to see you?" Iason asked.

"Well if you must know brother, because father told me that he didn't want to girl. He had you so he had to get reed of me. Also he told me that you said you didn't want to sister. To be honest I would have never thought that you would say a think like that, but father played a tap with you saying that something he was telling me. When I was taking in the middle of the night and put in chains, and taking from the house and to a ship I just thought. I was dreaming, but when I was beaten and raped I know that my life was over. And I know it was because of you. Now answer something for me did you ever ask father where I was?"

"Yes I did. When you where taking he told me that he would do everything to find you. He looked for you for years. Then he just gave up after a while."

"Let me he never looked on Alfa Zen did he. If he would have he would have found me." Isana stated.

"Yes you are right he never looked there. He told me that they would never have taken you there. I should have looked harder. Will you ever forgive me Isana? Iason was on his knees begging her.

"Yes Iason I forgive you. I have forgiven you a long time ago. Kyo had me understand that it wasn't you. That the one I should be mad at should be our father and not you. Do I have to stay here?"

"Yes just for a while until you are all hilled first."

"Fines if I have to stay will you find Kyo and bring him here so I can be with him. He is might be worried sick be now. If you need help to find him just ask Riki he should now where he is."

"All right we will go right now to find him for you."

"Thank you Iason. You are am angel. Just don't take too long."

*****

I will try to get more out as soon as I can. Please review after you read.


	2. Chapter 2 confrontation

Two hours later Iason and Riki get back with Kyo. Kyo run over to Isana puts his arms around her for a massive hug.

"Where have you been I have been worried sick about you Isana?"

"Iason didn't tell you anything?"

"All he said that he found you and you wanted me. Also he said that you where hurt."

"Yes I was hurt pretty bad. My back and arms still are a little sore, so can you not hug so hard."

"Oh sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm just so glad that you are here now."

Isana starts to cry. Kyo holds her tighter to comfort her. Kyo looks over at Iason and Riki with anger in his eyes.

"Iason, Riki you will tell me everything right now, but first I'm going to put her to bed. Is there someplace I can tack her."

"Yes you can take her to one of the guest rooms at the end of the hall."

Kyo tack Isana to the room to put her to bed. He comes out a while later. Sits on the couch looks at them "All right now tell me everything." Kyo says.

Iason than tells him everything that happened to her. Also including the part that she had told them. Kyo is beside himself with anger not at them, but at the people that had taken his love from him.

"Iason do you have any idea on how long she was gone. If you don't then I will tell you she was taken three months ago."

"No I didn't know that. All I know is that I found her at the action just like a said."

"Is there a way you can find out who did this to her?" Kyo asked Iason.

"There might be a way to find out who was the broker. Just give me a few minutes, and I will look it up for you."

"Well when you find out whom it is. I will need you to look after Isana for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am going to pay a little visit to them, and bet the living shit out of them. For doing that to my wife." Kyo yelled at the end.

"I found it oh my god."

"What is it Iason?" Riki asks.

"It was Katze that was the broker. He may have been the broker, but I drought that he would have done anything like that to her. I'm going to call him to find out who sold her."

Iason calls Katze. Katze picks up right after the first ring.

"Oh Iason how can I help you?" Katze asks Iason with the look of surprise.

"Katze do you know who sold you a female pet today?"

"Iason you are going to have to be more specific I brokered ten female pets today."

"Fine look in your record and you find a pet that I have just purchase today. I would like to know who sold her to you."

"Ok just give me a minute. Oh yes here it is. The person I bought her from was…" Katze trailed of and froze.

"Yes Katze who was it?"

"It was Bison." Katze said.

"Bison are you sure?" Riki asks.

"Yap I'm sure Riki. Iason why are you so interested in this?"

"If you must know that woman is my little sister."

"Oh god Iason I didn't no please forgive me. I really didn't no. Is there anything I can do to make this right?" Katze asks.

"Yes, there is have you paid Bison yet?"

"No, I haven't there going to be here in a few hours to pick up their payment."

"Good. I'm coming down there to personally take care of this. I want you to make everyone leave the warehouse. I just want you there. I will be bringing Riki and Kyo with me that might want to talk with them."

"All right Iason see you in a bit."

Iason terminated the call. Kyo, Riki, and Iason get going on there why to the warehouse. They let Roual to look after Isana until they get back.

Kyo, Riki and Iason arrive at the warehouse. They go up to Katze's office to what for Bison to arrive.

Kyo starts to pass back and forth across the room. Iason and Riki are just holding each other, trying to calm each other down. Riki just couldn't be leave that Guy would do such a thing to Isana. Also he wanted to see the look on his face when he saw him with Iason.

Katze comes into the office to tell them that they were here. Iason and Riki let go of each other, and got into position. Riki was on the couch with Kyo in the corner on the room. While Iason sat in Katze's chair behind his desk. Turned away from them so that they couldn't see who was behind the desk. Katze was bringing them up to the office. He told them that he had to signature before he could give them there payment.

They walk into the room Katze quickly locks the door behind him. Bison looks around they see that they had to go through this room to get to Katze's office. Katze leads them to his office in the next room. Where Kyo, Riki and Iason where waiting.

The room was layer out so why couldn't see Kyo and Riki right away they had to get further into the room to see them. By the time they saw them Katze all ready locked the door behind them. Leaving Kyo, Riki, Katze and Iason in the room with Bison.

"What's all this Katze you didn't tell me that Riki was going to here?" Guy asked.

"I was told not to tell you." Katze answered Guy.

"By who?"

"Before I tell you that Riki I think would like to ask you a few things if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes your right Katze. Now Guy how could you sell Isana like that. Weren't you suspected to look after her? Why would you do such a thing to her?"

"Well if you must know we saw an opportunity to get a little money, and we went for it. A blonde woman from the slums is very rare, and we know that she would get us all the money we would ever need for a long time. So we went for it."

"Is that so all you where thing about was money." Kyo gets up and starts walking towards them. "Let me tell you something you will leave her with more than just a payment. If I have anything to say about it, but I'm the least of your worries."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guy let me ask you. Do you know who she is?" Riki asks Guy.

"No why. Isn't she just a mongrel like us?"

"No Guy she's not. She is a Blondie. Also did you know that she is the little sister of Iason Mink?"

"She can't be how do you know that Riki?"

"Well let me tell you." Riki walks over to Iason that is setting at Katze's desk. "Because I know Iason Mink very will to know who his sister is."

Riki puts his hand on the back of the chair. Iason looks up at him with a big grin on his face. He turns the chair around so that Guy and the rest of Bison can see that Iason was there.

Guy and the rest of Bison look at him with fear and shock on their faces. They start to back out of the room, but is stopped by Katze.

"What are you doing Katze let us out of here?" Guy yelled.

"Sorry Guy, I can't do that. Iason has a few things that he would like to say to you about. So I suggest that you sit down and listen." Katze said by put his hand on Guys shoulder and pushing him down.

"Guy I have a few things that are troubling me. Would you happen to know why?"

"Selling your sister as a pet." Guy says with his head bowed looking at the floor.

"Yes that's it. How do you think we should fix this little problem? Riki do you have any thoughts on it." Iason asks Riki with a small grin.

"As a matter of fact I do have one idea Iason, but I doughty that they would be up for it." Riki told Iason.

"What would that be my pet?"

"He's not your pet" Guy yelled.

"Your right he's more than that isn't love."

"Yes Iason."

"Know what do you think we should do with them?" Iason asks Riki again.

"The only thing I can think of is to make them pets themselves. Not just any pet Iason Minks pet. The same way you tamed me. Do it to them, but I doughty they will like very much."

"Why do you say that my Riki."

"Well Iason you want care if you hurt them like you do me. I am honest with you."

"Yes you are right. There taming would be much worse I think. I don't think Jupiter would let me have all four of them."

"Well you know Iason now that I am your partner would I be able to have a pet?"

"Yes I think you are right. So why do you think you would want. "

"Well since we are going to share them why not Guy and Sid. What do you think Iason?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Who do you think should have the other two?"

"Didn't you say that Roual was looking for a new pet? I think he would be a good choose. Don't you think Iason?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Is that acceptable for you Kyo?"

"I think that is the best idea you could come up with."

"Get. Katze can you take care of the details? I would in the penthouse be the time we get back. Is that understood Katze."

"Yes of course Iason."

"Oh and, Katze have them striped and chained to the post as well."

"Yes Iason."

* * *

A few hours later Iason, Riki and Kyo finally return to the penthouse. Roual met them at the door. Roual smiles at Iason for his most brilliant plan ever.

"Roual how has Isana been?" Iason asks Roual.

"She has been an angel as always. She was called out for Kyo a few times, but other than that she was been asleep." Roual told them.

Kyo looks at Iason "I'm going to Isana you go have your fun. I'll be there in a while. I just want to tell her where back.

"No problem Kyo tack all the time you need." Iason said.

Iason than turns to Riki gives him a little wink Riki just grins, because he knows what coming up next.

Iason, Roual, and Riki walk into the living room where the now chained and naked mongrel pets are. They all just smile at each other. All of a sudden Riki starts to laugh when he hears the chains rustling.

"Riki what are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry Iason, but I just find it a bit funny now that I'm on the other side of the chains that's all." Still smiling at Iason.

"Iason how are we going to do this? Which would can I have?" Roual asks.

"If you must know Roual the two closes to me are mine and Riki's, but the other two are fare game."

"Very nice what are their names Riki?" Roual asked Riki.

"Luke and Norris. Luke is the one next to the left wall. Norris is next to him so what do you think Roual." Riki continued.

Roual gets up and walks over to them. Luke and Norris are so scared that they hearts are beating faster, and harder than it has in years. While Roual looks them over Norris becomes aroused. Just at the mere touch of Roual. Roual turns back at Iason and Riki. Riki is sitting on Iason's lap waiting for Roual to leave.

* * *

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I can't promise it will be soon. I am very busy with my classes. Please review, and tell me what you think. I would really love it if you would.**

**Hopetess.**


	3. Chapter 3 Roual's chose

Roual takes a hold of Norris chine turning it side to side. To get a better look at his profile more clearly. Roual then drops his hand than walks over to Iason and Riki.

Riki and Iason see him coming. They smile at each other before they start to talk.

"What do you think Roual? Which one are you going to pick?" Iason asks.

"I kind of like the one called Norris. He seems to be very responsive. What are you going to do with the other one Iason?"

They all look at each other. Then Riki thought of something." Why don't we give Luke to Okimi? What do you two think?" Riki said with a smile.

"I think that is a great idea. I will give him a call right away." With that Iason gets up to call Okimi.

Okimi picks up the incoming calls from Iason with a little surprise. "What do I owe the honor to get a call from the great Iason Mink?"

Okimi said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well Okimi I have a pet here that needs an owner and the only person I could think of was you."

"Really Iason that is an owner. It's not Riki by any chance my dear Iason?"

"No Okimi it's not Riki, but it is a friend of Riki's a mongrel named Luke. He will need some taming. I hope you are up to the challenge. He is part of the Bison gang. We have giving Norris the Roual, and Guy and Sid are mine and Riki's, and the only person that we can think of to take Luke was you. We were hoping you that you would take him. What do you think of this idea Okimi?" Iason asks with a smile.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I will be there very shortly to pick up my new pet. You know I have always wanted a mongrel pet. Just like your little Riki. That his is a friend of his just makes it even better. See you soon." Okimi said with a little wink before ending the call.

Iason walks back over to the chair that Riki was sitting. He picks Riki up so that he can sit down with Riki on his lap.

"What did Okimi say Iason?" Riki asks.

"He said yes. He also said that he was hoping that it was you, but when I told him it was a friend of yours. He was more than happy to take on the challenge of taming a member of the Bison gang. He will be here shortly." Iason said with a little delight in his eyes.

"Wonderful. Well Iason I think that I will take my new pet home now. Before Okimi tries to take him from me." Roual said with a little bow.

Roual gets up and walks over to Norris and unhooks his neck chain from the post, and leads him out of the penthouse. Guy is yelling out for Riki the whole time to get him to help Norris, but Riki has other things on his mind at the moment.

Riki was straddling Iason's lap, and kissing his neck as soon as Roual was out of sit. Iason would moan every time Riki would kiss and nibble on his neck. Iason put his head on the back of the chair. To give Riki more access to his delicate neck. Riki went up to Iason ear "Iason I need you in me now." Riki said in between kiss and licks on Iason beautiful neck. Iason moaned again and put his arms around Riki him to pull him closer. Iason picked him up from the chair. Riki wrappers his legs around Iason's waist after Iason stood up. Iason carried him to the master bedroom. They didn't even care if Guy and the rest saw them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Roual's penthouse. The moment Roual got Norris back to his penthouse he chained him to the post in the great hall still node.

Norris has no idea what to do, so the only thing he can do is just sit down. Norris pulled his legs to his chest to hide his nakedness from the towering Blondie. All he can think is that how did he get in this potion. The only other thing he could think about is how Guy could do this to him, and the rest of Bison.

A few hours later Roual comes up to Norris. As soon as he got close of and put a hand on his shoulder Norris he flinched. Roual took his hand of his shoulder when he flinched.

"Wh what are you going to do to me?" Norris stuttered in a whisper.

"I am going to tam you to be my pet. Norris I'm not going to hurt you. If you be a good pet I will be very good to you." Roual said putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand I didn't do anything to deserve this. I wasn't even there when Guy sold Isana. Why must I pay for Guy's mistake? Please tell me." Norris asked Roual. His shoulders started to shacking from his sobs.

"It doesn't matter now. You are my pet, and you will act like one. I have some basic rules. If you can break my rules you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"First rule you will can me Master at all times. Two you will do what I tell you no matter what it is. Three you will never speak unless spoken to in public, but you will be able to speak to me freely at the penthouse. Also if you are good I will let you see Riki when ever want. Is there anything you don't understand Norris?" Roual said.

"No, I understand Master. May I ask you something Master?"

"What might that be?" Roual said a little surprised.

"Well I have a few things to ask. First may I have some close? Second is Riki happy with Iason? Guy always said that all he was a sex toy. I just can't believe Riki would let anything like that to happen to him." Norris asked now daring a look into his Masters eyes.

"Yes, you may have something to wear. I will have my furniture give you something to ware. To set the record straight Riki did start out that way, but after a few years he fell in love with Iason. I haven't seen ether of them happier than they are right now."

"Good all I want is Riki to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted for him. Tell me this would it be bad if I think you are really hot."

"I'll be honest this is the first, but I don't mind in the least. To be even more honest I kind of like that you would say that. Know will you be a good pet for me. Or will I have to punish you."

"I will. May I also ask you when will I be able to get my chains off? I promise I will listen to everything you tell me." Norris asked Roual.

"Before I will let you out of your chains. You must have a pet ring on. That is the only way I will let you out of your chains. What kind of pet ring would you like. I can get you a cock ring, or a collar. What would you like?"

"May I ask what a cock ring is?"

"A cock ring is put at the end of your shaft. Meaning that I will be able to control your release. With a collar I will be to see a hear everything so no one will ever hurt you. What is your diction my pet."

"I think that I would like to have the collar please. I don't like the idea of someone elates controlling me."

"Good a cock ring it is." Roual said with a smile on his face his face. From Norrie's shock on his face, and fear in his eyes.

"Please not the cock ring. I'll do anything please Master" Norris begs him.

"I will make you a deal. If you can be a good pet for three weeks I will replace the cock ring with the collar. But any misbehaver the cock ring will stay in place. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master I understand. When will I be able to see Riki?"

"After the three weeks. If you pass this test I will let you see him as much as you like. Plus I think it will be quite amusing to see Iason and Riki try to tam Guy and Sid. Don't you think my pet?"

"Yes Master I would give anything to see the look on their faces." Norris says with a big grin on his face.

"I think I have the best one of you."

"Yes Master. You know you kind of remind me of Riki hard but kind at the same time. I hope that doesn't upset you Master?"

"No it doesn't not at all. I have much respected for Riki. He has made Iason the happiest I have ever seen him. Not even I could give him that. As long he is happy I am happy for him. Why don't we get you something to wear, and get you out of the chains your cock ring will be here in few moments than you can get some driest and join me for dinner. Would you like that my pet."

"Yes Master I would like that very much."

After a while a messenger comes with Norris's pet ring and collar. Roual than puts the cock ring on Norris. With Norris's dismay, but still lets Roual to put the cock ring on him. Roual's furniture then gets Norris something to wear to dinner with their Master.

Norris comes in the great hall looking for his Master. He finds him in the dining hall. Waiting for his pet at the dinner table. Roual looks up at Norris when his pet comes into the dining hall. Smiles on how beautiful his new pet looked in his new wardrobe. Out of Roual's surprise Norris smiles back at him. Norris stops just before sitting down waiting to be told to sit. Roual sees that Norris isn't moving from his spot.

"Norris why don't you sit down at the table with me. I would like some company. I would also like to know more about you." Roual says with a smile.

"All right Master. What would you like to know?" Norris says while he sat down next to his Master at the table.

"Are you sure you want to know. I always got made fun of me for it. Everyone would call me the mongrel Blondie."

"Why would they say that Norris?" Roual asked. Now he was intrigued with his new pet.

"Well I like to read and I also like good debt. I use to sneak into the Academy's library after it would close. I would read whatever I could get my hands on. That's why they called me the mongrel Blondie." Norris said between bits.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get in this situation? If you are as smart as you say."

"Like I said before I had no part in the whole thing. Guy did it when I was visiting my sister for a few days. Most of the time I'm the one that would plan the jobs. It was like that even when Riki was the leader, but I would have to say that Guy had gone a little nutty ever since he found out Riki was Iason's pet. For me I really didn't care as long as he was taken care of I would be happy for him. I also wanted to tell you that I was glad that you chose me, because when I would talk to Riki he would tell me that I would be a great pet for you." Norris explained.

"When did you talk to Riki? Also why does he think that?"

"I was able to talk to Riki about once a week. Riki said that he was able to call me, because it seemed that I was the only one that was cool with the idea of Riki being a pet. The reason why he said I would be a good pet for you is, because we have a lot in common. Like art. I love to paint and look at art. Riki told me you are an artist. I think that is wonderful." Norris said with a smile.

"Is that so, or are you just telling me what I want to hear."

"If you don't believe me go ask Riki I'm sure he will tell you the same thing as I just did. I never lie. Riki always said that is my only flaws. I would have to agree with him, because I have been beaten plenty of times because of it." Norris said laughing, but still eating.

All Roual could do was laugh and smile at Norris. After dinner Roual showed Norris his room where he would be sleeping.

Norris looked around the room in oh of what was there. There was a large bed up against the fare wall. Next to the bed was an oak side table. There was also an oak dresser on the left side of the room. He just smiled to himself, and got ready for bed.

Roual on the other hand was in the great hall thinking about what Norris had told him at diner. What if everything he said was true. He would have to talk to Iason and Riki tomorrow about it Roual thought to himself.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I have a lot of things to do with school. I was able to write this between writing me term paper. Hope you like it. **

**Hopetess**


	4. Chapter 4 understand Norris

At Iason's penthouse Guy, Sid, and Luke are still chained to the post in the great hall. Luke was afraid what was doing to happen to him. He know that Guy and Sid where going to stay with Iason and Riki. He still didn't know what they were going to do with him. He sat on the floor with his legs pulled up to hide his nakedness from everyone.

All of a sudden they all hear moaning coming from Iason and Riki's bedroom. Guy was getting more and more angry. Every time Riki would cry out Iason's name over and over. He was getting so angry he started to pass back and forth. Not caring that he was still naked and chained to the post.

Moments later there was a buzz at the door. Okimi had arrived to pick up Luke. Iason's furniture Daryl runs to open the door. He opens the door and lets Okimi in.

"Sir Okimi Master Iason is occupied at the moment. He wanted to let you know that your new pet is waiting for you. This way please." Daryl said with a small bow.

"Wonderful. Show me the pet now."

"His name is Luke. He is the one on the left. The other two are Master Iason and Master Riki's pets. They also wanted to let you know that you may need to tam your pet. He is an untamed mongrel. Also not to go easy on him he is a member of the Bison gang. That is all I can tell you Sir Okimi." Daryl said with a bow and left to finish him chores.

Okimi grinned at Daryl "That is fine. I'll take my pet now. "Okimi unchained Luke from the post and lead him out of the penthouse.

Ten minutes later Iason and Riki come out of the bedroom. They were wearing long white robes tide at the waist. They didn't even acknowledge that Guy and Sid were still in the room. Riki went out on the balcony to smoke. Iason sat down in his chair when Daryl gave him his wine.

Riki came back into the penthouse moments later from the balcony. He lad on the couch across from Iason. He stretched out his arm to take a sip of Iason's wine. " So Riki how dose to taste?" Iason said with a smile.

"Really good. Would you mind if I have a glass?"

"Not at all. I'll have Daryl get you some."

"No need I can get it. Daryl is busy making dinner." Riki said while he was getting up, but stopped by Iason to get a kiss from him before he left.

Riki walked over to the bar. "So what are we going to do with our pets? I think that Guy should be put in the box for a few days. Sid on the other hand. I think he will listen. If he doesn't we can always keep him the way he is. What do you think Iason?"

"I think you are right. Their pet rings will have to arrive before I let them out of there chains anytime soon. What kind of ring do you think we should put on them?"Iason said before he took another sip of his wine.

"I think that Guy should have a cock ring, but I think Sid should get ether a cock ring of a cellar. I don't know about you but I want more control over Guy than Sid. You know as well as I do it was Guy that sold Isana. He should get it worse than Sid. Don't you think?" Riki said with a small smirk on his face. When he looked over at them. He knows that Guy would hate him forever, but he didn't care anymore about him.

"I think that will be fine with me. I will have the rings sent over here ring away." Iason said, got up to order the rings for his new pets.

The rings arrived a few minutes later. Riki took the rings and walked over the new pets. He asked Iason if he could put the rings on them. Iason agreed to his request.

Riki stood next to Sid. Sid was on the floor with his legs up next to his chest. " Are you going to let he put this on you or are you going to have me punish you on the first day." Riki asked Sid that was still on the floor. Now he looked up at Riki with fear in his eyes. Riki knelt down next to Sid." You know as well as I do you derive this for what you three did to Isana." Riki lifted Sid chin and put the collar around his neck, and snapped it into place. "You are now my property. If you displease me I will sell you to someone worse than me. You will also address me as Master." Riki said than got up from the floor. Then walk over to Guy "Are you going to be a good boy, and let me put this on you. Or will you have to punish on your first day. I would be my pleasure if you did. I wouldn't mind to hear you scream for it to stop, and to know it won't. Not for you." Guy could hear Riki's anger in his voice. Guy put his head down, and let Riki put the ring on him. "Now you are the property of Iason Mink You will address him as Master."

Guy and Sid where unchained from the post. Sid was taken to his room to get unchained and get dressed, but Guy was taken to the where the box was kept. Guy looked at the box. Then looked back a Riki. "You aren't really doing to put me in there are you?"

"Quite pet. You will do what you are told. Now! Get in the box or I make you." Riki said with anger in his eyes towards his old friend.

Guy reluctantly got into the box still chained in the taming chains. Then the door was closed. Then the led was opened on the top of the box. So that Guy could see Riki looking at him "Guy you will be left in here until we are sure you will listen to us. Let's just see how long you can stand being in here." Riki then shout the lid of the box, and walked away.

When he walked back into the great hall. He saw Sid sitting in the corner of the great hall. Riki went over to him." Sid are you going to be a good boy now. You don't want to be put in the box. Just like Guy is." Sid just nodded his head no.

"Good dinner will be ready soon." Riki turns back at Iason. "I don't think it would be bad if Sid sat with us do you Iason."

"No Riki that will be fine with me, but you should ask Kyo and Isana first."

Daryl came into the room when Iason said that. "Master Sir Kyo and Lady Isana already left. He said he wanted to take her home. To somewhere she was use to she told him that this place was scaring her."

"That's fine Daryl if Kyo thought that was best who am I to interfere. When is dinner ready Daryl?"

"It will be done any minuet Master." Daryl said with a bow before returning to the kitchen to check on dinner.

* * *

The next morning Roual called Iason to ask him if he could see Riki at his apartment. Iason asked Riki if he would mind. Riki told Roual he would be down after breakfast. Iason just couldn't of what Roual would want with Riki.

Riki arrives at Roual's apartment a few hours later. Riki is than taking to the living room where Roual was sitting. They just sit there quite for a while before anyone said anything. So Riki broke the silence. "Roual what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Riki it has to do with my pet. Well to told me something's last night, and I wanted to ask you about it."

"All right what about. By the way where is Norris?"

"He is in his room. Riki he told me that you said that he would be a perfect pet for me. Is that true?"

"Yes Roual that is right. Norris and I have kept in contact since they all found out I was Iason's pet. I told him that he would be perfect for you. You two have a lot in common. So when you said you wanted him I was relived. How has he been as your pet so far?"

"He is the perfect pet. He does what he is told without complaint. All he has asked is to see my library. He has been in his room ever since just reading. Is it true that he also like to paint, and other tips of art?" Roual asks hopeful.

"Yes he does. Would you mind if I could see him. I really miss talking to him. He was the only one that didn't care that I was Iason's pet. He truly is a great friend."

"No I don't mind at all." Roual than calls for his pet there was nothing. Roual was starting to get a little angry at his pet.

"Roual don't get to upset. You said he was reading right."

"Yes, but does that have to do with it."

"Well when Norris is reading it takes a lot to get his attention. He sometimes you have to hit him on the head to just get his attention. So don't be too hard on him for that. He truly doesn't hear you. Lets both go get him, and I will show you." Riki said to Roual. Roual took Riki to Norris's room. When the door opened they both say the Norris was on his bed fast asleep with books all around him. One was laying on his chest. That said to both of them the he was reading and fell asleep.

"See I told you. There is no reason to get to upset now is there Roual."

"No I guess not. He does look cute like that." Roual said with a very large grin on his face and love in his eyes. I think I found the perfect person for me. I would never have thought he would be a mongrel. Roual thought to himself, before walking up to Norris to wake him up.

Norris wakes up with Roual standing over him and Riki at the door. Norris rubbed his eyes from sleep."Master I'm sorry I guess I fell asleep." Norris said his voice still raspy from sleep.

"It's all right. I don't mind if you read. Just remember when I call you. You com all right Norris."

"I am sorry Master you want punish me will you?" Norris asked with his head bowed.

All Roual could do was smile "no Norris you won't be punished just for reading and falling asleep. Just don't let it happen too often. Do you understand my pet?"

"Yes Master I understand" Norris said with a nod.

"Riki wants to see you." Roual says while he is leaving the room.

"Ha, Norris how have you been. Since the last time we talked." Riki said when he sat on the bed next to him.

"Fine so far, so I guess he asked you about what I told him last night I'm right."

"Yap he just wanted to know if you told him the truth."

"You know me have I never lied in my live."

"No you haven't. So are you going to tell me what you think of Roual?"

"Well I think he is very cute no he's gorgeous. The only I keep on thinking is how it would be like to have him inside of me, and the other way around. With him lying under me screaming my name. Like how you told me Iason dose with you sometime's. Do you ever think I have a chance with Roual?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll see what I can do all right. Just keep doing what you're doing, and he will never want to let you go." Riki winked at him.

"Good because that is what I want. Ever since you told me about him. He's all I can think about. It was year ago right that you told me about him. Even if it didn't turn out this way I would have taken up your offer to become his pet. You do know that right Riki."

"Yap, I know that. Isn't that why we went to see your sister?"

"You're right I went there to say good bye. I was going to call you when I got back, but Guy said that I had to go with them to the warehouse to pick up the money Katze owed them from the sale. I was shocked, but I went anyways. I don't really care now the out com was the same in the end. Thanks for this I really oh you one."

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Just don't do anything to upset him. Let me tell you those Blondie's have one nasty arm on them."

"Please Riki I'm more tamed them you where."

"Yap your right. I have never seen you throw a punch or lose your temper at anyone. Not even at me when I pissed you off. You just blow it off like it was nothing. Why was that?"

"Well someone had to have a level head. I liked being in the back ground and being in second in command. Did you know that Guy always hated that you pick me and not him?"

Riki got anger on his face when he heard that.

"Riki what's wrong. Did I say the wrong thing again? I really have to stop doing that."

"No Norris you didn't say anything wrong. I also think that is one of the things Roual is really going to like about you. You never sugar coat anything. Not even for him, but just be careful think before you speak."

"You're telling me to think before I talk please. Do I have to remind you I'm the one that kept reminding you of that?" Norris said by lifting his eyebrow at Riki.

Riki just smiled with a small laugh at Norris. "See you later I have to get back. Taming Guy has become a wonderful thing. I have him in the box right know. He has been cry to get out. You should hear it. It's great. I'll ask Roual if you can come to the penthouse sometime today. Only if you want to." Riki gave Norris a little wink before leaving. This made Norris smile at him.

Roual was outside the door the inter time listing to everything that Riki and Norris was talking about. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was hearing what his pet really thought about him, and his feelings towards him. He was just so happy to hear someone elates thought that way of him. The same way Iason sees Riki and how Riki sees Iason. He couldn't be happier in his life, but the only thing was his heart. Will he let it take over for the first time in his life?

Riki comes out of Norris's room, and goes to the living room where Roual was sitting.

"Roual would you mind if Norris came to the penthouse today. I think he would show him Iason's library, but that is a surprise. So would you mind?" Riki asked Roual with puppy eyes.

Roual had to smile at the look he was getting from Riki. "I don't mind, but take care of my pet. He is one of a kind."

Riki smiles in agreement with Roual at that point. "When do you think I could have him?"

"You can take him now if you wish. Just bring him back before dinner. I like to talk with him during dinner. He is very smart for a mongrel. I would have to say he is just a smart as a Blondie."

"Just don't let him now that you don't want his head to swell." Riki laughed at that.

"I'll keep that in mind. You just take care of him. He is very special. I know I haven't known him long, but I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"Don't worry I would never let anything happen to him. He is the closes thing I have a brother. He is my best friend. I thought Guy was, but he rejected me. Norris was the only one to see that I'm happy, and he accepted me as the person I am now. Did you know that Norris was going to be your pet? Iason and I were going to give you him as a gift. Norris wanted to do it. He said that he would do it so he could have a better life and be close to me. He wanted to be able to see me more often. Not just talk to me on the phone. So I promise on my life I will never let anything to happen to him. Just like he would do the same for me and in time for you." Riki said with a wink.

Riki went to get Norris from his room, and take him to the penthouse. Before they could leave Norris wanted say bye to Roual, and to say thank you.

"Thank you Master. When would you like me back?"

"I want you back before dinner. Dinner will be a 7:00, so be back at 6:45. Is that understood? If you are going to be late for any reasons have Lord Mink gives me a call understood."

"I understand Master." Norris said with a large smile on his face.

All Riki could do was smile on how Roual was acting so calm when talking to Norris. When he know how Norris felt about Roual. Now he knows how Roual felt for him, or he wouldn't be so worried about him. Just after one day with Norris. Riki was wondering if this is how Iason felt when he first came to Eos.

Riki and Norris enter the penthouse. Norris sees Sid sitting in the corner of the great hall. Then he sees Iason sitting in a big red chair on the other side of the room. Norris was a little nerves about being in the same room as him. Riki could see this, so he puts his arm around him for recurrence.

Iason sees this and gets up from the chair to find out what was going on. He didn't like it all.

"Riki what is going on?" Iason says while walking towards Riki and Norris.

"Well I asked Roual if Norris could come over for a while. You remember me telling you about Norris. He was the one that we were going to give to Roual. You don't have to worry he is the one I would call every week. My only friend that told me that he was happy for me. He didn't care if I was your pet. Just that I was happy, so chill okay." Riki said walking up to Iason and giving him a big kiss.

"If you say is all right, but I still don't trust him. He was with them when they sold Isana."

"No he wasn't Iason he was at his sisters. You can trust Norris he has never lied in his life. If he said he had no part in it I believe him. You should to he is my second after all. "

"I thought Guy was your second?" Iason asked confused.

"No he wanted to be, but I needed someone that was a thinker not a fighter to be my second. You can understand that."

"If you think he is trustworthy than I do to." Iason said. Iason then went over to Norris to talk with him.

"Norris how do you like being with Roual?"

"Master has been very kind to me. He let me see his library Lord Mink."

"Please call me Iason."

"I'm sorry but I cannot. I am a pet it would be to disrespectful on my part Lord Mink."

Iason just raised him eyebrow at Norris. He was very impressed with the way he was acting. He was acting like an academy pet, and not like a mongrel that he was.

"Well in that case would you join us for lunch? After that you can see my library. It is more impressive than Roual's is." Iason said with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Mink I would love that. I see you have a lot of wonderful art around your penthouse. I also see that you have a Vergatti he does very good work."

Iason just looked a Norris with amassment, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was nothing like Riki and the other three mongrels of the gang. He was smart, and well educated Iason thought.

"Norris tell me how do you know so much?"

"Well this kind of embarrassing, but I would break into the library at the Academy at night. I have read almost every book in the library over the years. I hope that you want punish me for it. Master said he was very impressed with me." Norris said a little worried about what Iason might think of him.

"That is quite all right. Why I don't I take you as you can look at my library. You may take a book or two with you when you go back to Roual's tonight."

Norris was so existed he couldn't stand it. As soon as they got in the library Norris stopped in his tracks. Iason turned back at him. "What would you like to read pet?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I haven't read a lot on is Alfa Zen. Do you have any books on that?" Norris asked hoping, because the library at the Academy didn't have a lot on Alfa Zen. He was hoping to learn more on it.

"I think I might, but it is written in Alfazenian I hope that isn't a problem."

"No that's not a problem. I know how to speak and read Alfazenian. I learned it from the books at the Academy. People in the slums called me the mongrel Blondie."Norris said while going through Iason's library.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. It took me forever to finish it. I will try to update it a week or two. Please review I would like to know what you think of my work. By the way in my story you won't be hearing anything about Luke from now on, and Isana will be in it. To my surprise the story has taken a life of its own. I hope that is all right with all of you. If not please tell me. **

**Hopetess**


	5. you know what is going on

I was just wondering if anyone that has read the taming riki sires. Is a little anode with Kira for changing her web sit if you are as MAD as I am I would really like to know.

* * *

Oh and I will be updating in a few days I just thought I should like you all know. I hope you like it.

Good Bye and good luck

Hopetess


	6. Chapter 6 Let me out

"Let me out of here." Yelled Guy from the box. He was getting tired of being in there all he wanted is to get out, but no one would let him out. All they would say is "tough luck."

Guy had been yelling for hours and it was getting on Iason's nerves. Iason kept passing back and forth in the room. Guy could hear someone passing, but didn't know who it was. He just hoped it was Riki, but he would be very very wrong.

The door to the box opened and he was told to get out. Guy got out of the box very slowly. His body was very sore from being in there for so long. He was on his hand and knees with his head down in a submissive way.

Iason wasn't impressed by this, because he know from Riki. He would do the same thing to get his way. Iason was never going to give mercy to his pet this time around.

"Stand up and turn." Iason said with calm but demanding voice.

Guy stood and turned towards Iason. He kept his head down looking at the floor. He was afraid of what he would find if he looked up at his new Master.

"Pet I want you showered and dressed in twenty minutes. When you are down meet me in the dining room for breakfast. Is that clear?" Iason passed for a moment. "Daryl will show you where to go and what to wear." Iason then left the room to call on Daryl.

Daryl walked into the room where Guy was. "This way now I hope you will be good today. Master Iason and Master Riki aren't in the best of moods today." Daryl said while leading him in the bathroom.

"Why is that?" Guy said in a low voice only Daryl cold hear.

"Well Master Iason is going to Alfa Zen today. He has a conference he must attend. Master Riki doesn't like when he is away."

"Why is that?"

"Well he gets a little lonely when he's gone. Know that you are here he might not feel so lonely for a while. You are he's best friend after all." Daryl stated.

Guy got showered and dressed just like Iason had said, and made his way to the dining room for breakfast. When he got into the room he wasn't exactly sure what to do so he just stood there waiting.

Iason looked up to see Guy stranding at the door. "Pet come sit at the table and have something to eat." Guy walked over to the table and sat down next to Riki at the table.

"I will be leaving today for two weeks I hope that both of you will behave while I'm away." Iason said looking at Guy and Sid.

Riki just stared and playing with his food not looking at Iason or anyone for that matter he was just too sad that Iason was leaving again without him. He just didn't what to think about it.

Iason looked over at Riki with concern on his face. He hated that he had to leave Riki as much as Riki hated that he was leaving.

"Riki love stop playing with your food and eats." Iason said to Riki

Riki just scowled at him but finished his breakfast and went out to the balcony for a smoke.

Iason just watched as he walked out onto the balcony. He turned to Sid and Guy for a second. "I would like it if both of you would keep Riki company while I'm gone. Keep him happy. If you do that I will reward you for it." Iason said before going out to the balcony to talk to Riki.

Iason went out onto the balcony, and walked over to Riki.

"Love I know you hate that I have to go, but you won't be alone this time. You will have the new pets to play with."

"I know. It's just I'll missing you. I thought we would play with them together." Riki said with a sad smile on his face.

"We will don't worry. When I get back we will have plenty of fun with them. I promise." Iason said than gave Riki a kiss on the lips.

"I have to get going. I will see you in two weeks. Do try to stay out of trouble while I'm away."

"I'll try." Riki said before giving him a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile down with Roual and Norris. Norris was in the library reading. While Roual was still in bed.

Roual got up and dressed for his day when he heard snoring coming from the library. He walked into the library to see what it was. He got into the library and saw Norris asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. All he could do was smile. At the most gorgeous man he has ever seen on the couch. Norris starts to stir awake. As soon as he saw Roual was standing over him. He got a little nerves.

Roual could see that Norris was getting nerves. He starts to get up when Norris hears "It's ok don't be scared little one. Roual said in a low soothing voice.

Norris looked at Roual with confusion on his face. He didn't know what was going on with Roual, but he was going to find out.

"Master I'm sorry. I hope I didn't do anything to displease you." Norris asked wondering what the answer would be.

"There is nothing that you could do to displease me my little one." When Roual said that Norris had a large grin on his face, because that was the answer he was looking for.

"What's the smile for?"

"Well I just found what I was looking for that's all."

"What where you looking for my little one?"

"What do _**you**_think Master?" Norris said to Roual. Trying to see if he understood what he meant by it.

Roual just looked at Norris with confusion, but quickly recovered. He looked at him with a small smirk on Roual face. He leaned down to Norris so he was nose to nose with him. Roual waited to see if Norris would close the gap between then. As Roual did this he wasn't disappointed Norris wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to him with a little moan.

They were both in heaven before they had to break the kiss to breath. Both of them were panting but had large smiles on their faces. "Roual do you know how long I have wanted to do that…." Roual cut him off by another mind blowing kiss. When he pulled back for the kiss "Norris probably as long as I have. Ever since you can to me. I can't stop thinking about you. Under me."

* * *

I hope to post another chpter very soon. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be very apresheated.

Hopetess


	7. Chapter 7 cloud nine

Roual has been on cloud nine from his kiss from Norris. Currently he is on his way to talk to Jupiter about Norris.

He gets to the Jupiter's chambers. He had a half a hind to turn around and run or go in there and loss Norris. He finely got the courage to open the door. He walked in bowed to her, and she began to speak.

"_What can I do for you Lord Am?" _

"I have gotten a pet a mongrel pet. He is one of Riki's friends, but he is very different than the rest of them. He is very refined. He had told me that he would brake into the Academy library. He is very intelligent. We were watching a debat we went to, and we were able to put his input in. I would say it, but it was him that it came from. I am asking is that he could be tested. To see what his IQ would be. If you would primate it that is." Roual asked with his bowed a little afraid to look her in the face to see the rejection. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"_You are very fond of this mongrel. How do you know that what he has told you is the truth?" _

"I trust him Jupiter. He was also a member of Riki's gang Bison, but he was the second. He was the thinker. Riki was telling me that my pet has never told a lie in his whole life. That he has had many beatings because of it. My pet says it can be a blessing or a curse. Iason had told me that my pet know what a Vergatti without being told first. Don't you find that a little strange that a mongrel would know who he is?"

"_I would have to say you are right. I have been monitoring this Norris person for sometime. I have been watching him ever since he started to brake into the Academy's library. I wanted to see where his life would lead. When Iason took Riki his life took a turn for the worse. Riki and Norris were planning on having there gang start to work for Katze, but it never happened. It was Norris that thought of the idea. If they could get out of the slums. They would be able to leave to planet or make a better life for themselves. I also know that Riki has been talking with Norris every week. Now the question is what will you do after the test comes back. Will you keep him as a pet? Will you let him go so he can go to the Academy? What will you do Lord Am?"_

"I don't know Jupiter I want to keep him, but I also want him to go to the Academy if he is smart enough. Would there be a way for me to keep Norris just as Iason keeps Riki. As a partner and not as a pet." Roual asked know the answer will probably will be no, but he had to still hope for it.

"_You care for this pet that much. That you are willing to let him go to the Academy, but not willing to let him go as a pet."_

"Yes Jupiter that is what I am saying. I don't know hoe to explain it, but he makes me finally understand why Iason didn't want to let Riki go. It's like he knows how I'm feeling and thinking at any given moment. I also feel such a pull to him. Like with Iason and Riki. They know when something is bothering or hurting the other. Like soul mates. Is that possible Jupiter?" Roual asked really confused.

"_Yes Lord Am there is a possibility. Everyone has a soul mate. The only thing is finding them. When you do you would do anything for them to keep them happy and health. Just like Iason and Riki they wouldn't be able to live without each other. That is why I let them stay together. If that is what you want I will do the same thing for you as well. Would you like that Lord Am?"_

"That is what I want, but I will have to talk to Norris about it all. Would that be expectable Jupiter?"

"_Yes, Lord Am. I will let you ask your partner about what he wants. It would probable mean the world to him. I know it would. Now go and talk to Norris after you find out him diction let me know. You can ether call or message me with the answer. Good day Lord Am."_

"Thank you Jupiter I will find out right away. Good day Jupiter."

Roual got up and walked out of Jupiter's chambers. He practically runs out of the building. He wanted to get back to Norris as soon as possible. To tell Norris the news.


	8. Chapter 8 the results

Roual gets back to his penthouse, and immediately searches out for Norris. He finally finds him out on the balcony. He is sitting in on one of the many lounge chairs on the balcony. He had a pad of paper and pencil in his hands. He was looking out at the city than back to the paper. He was drawing the city from his view point.

Roual could only look at him. Norris was just the most captivating thing in the world to him al least.

Norris could feel that someone was watching him he turns his head to see that his master is home. He gets up and walks over to him "how was your day Master?" Norris said with a smile.

"My day was just fine. Pet I have to speak to you about something important. I went to speak to Jupiter earlier today. Would you like to know what we where talking about?" Norris nodded. "Well I went there to speak to her about you getting tested too see if you could be tested to enter the Academy. If you are you will be able to attend. That would also mean that you would now longer be my pet. What I am asking is this. Would you like to be tested?"

Norris didn't know what to say. His mouth dropped in shock from what his master had just asked him. He did not want to leave Roual, but the thought of being able to attend the Academy sounded really really good to him.

"What would happen to me if I wanted to go the Academy? Will I still be able to be with you?" Norris asked a little nerve and scared to get the answer.

"I don't know what would happen. We would have to go ask Jupiter about that. Firstly you would have to take the IQ test and the entrance exam. It is still totally up to you what you want to do. Stay as my pet, or you can go to the Academy. The chose is up to you. I will not push you into anything. It is your decision."

"Why don't I take the test and we can go from there. Okay." Roual nodded his head 'yes'.

After the tests are done Norris and Roual was waiting for the results. When the results finally comes the both of them where very worried about what it would say. They had a therd party there. The only person they could think of other than Iason (he was at a conference) was Riki. Norris is sitting next to Riki in Iason's penthouse. Roual is sitting across from Riki and Norris was just as worried as them. They gave the results to Riki. They didn't want to open it that is why they are sitting in Iason Penthouse right now.

"So are you ready for this?" Riki asked them. They just nodded their heads 'Yes'.

Riki opened the letter and read it. When he was done, he looked up at Roual and Norris and smiled.

"You did very well Norris. It says you are able to join in the Academy on Monday if that is your wish."Riki handed over the letter to two very god smacked faces of his friends. When they got out of their shock, they both smiled to each other.

"Thank you Riki we really appreciate you for letting us over, but I do believe that we have over stayed our welcome. We will be leaving now." Roual stated getting up with Norris that was now in his arms. They were out of the door before Riki had a chance to say anything to them at all. They were in their own penthouse before they knew it. They go and sit in the living room not saying anything nor moving. They really did not know what to say. They where shocked about the results, but not all that shocking. It was the fact that they know had more options open to them then before. It scared them and excited them all the same.

The silence was finally broke by Norris. "What should we do now?" He turned to Roual. Who was still frozen on the couch. "Roual are you still with me" Norris snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Roual finally came back to himself. He blinked a few times that turned his head to Norris. "Sorry what did you say Norris."

"I said if you where still with me. You are aren't you?" Norris asked with a tilt to his head.

"Yes, love. I'm with you. We have to make a decision about what to do next. I was thinking we could go to Jupiter and ask her for some advice. This is really new for me. I am not all together sure how to proceed." Roual looked over at Norris that looked a little unsure about the whole idea.

Roual waited a few moments before Norris was able to come to term with idea to come with his opinion. "Well the only thing that I can think of is going to Jupiter like you said. Do you think she would let a mongrel like me go and see her?"

"I believe she would, but there is only one way to find out. I will make an appointment to see her tomorrow, but first we need to get you properly clothed for a meeting with her."

"Sure why not" Norris said with a huge smile on his face. Roual leaned down and kissed him with a very soft kiss. When he pulled away Norris was still smile like an idiot, but and happy idiot.

**Hope you like it. Review if you have a chance. **

**Hopetess.**


	9. petition

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Hopetess


End file.
